


Ser o parecer

by Amancay



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Birthday, FOR THE FUTURE, M/M, Presents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancay/pseuds/Amancay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin quiere darle un regalo a Haru para su cumpleaños, pero las cosas se salen de control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ser o parecer

Sus ojos están ardiendo, lleva horas en la computadora tratando de encontrar el regalo ideal para mandarle a Haru por correo, hace días que está deliberando y nada se le ocurre. En realidad, demasiadas cosas se le ocurren, pero no se termina decidiendo por ninguna de ellas. De una cosa está completamente seguro, quiere que ese regalo llegue exactamente el día de su cumpleaños, ni un día antes, ni un día después. Lo peor de todo es que sabe que cualquier cosa con temática acuática a Haru le va a encantar, pero no quiere regalarle cualquier cosa, quiere regalarle algo especial.

¿ Quién dijo que coser era sencillo ? Haru fue, si! seguro que lo dijo para desafiarlo, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, coser no es nada sencillo, en absoluto. No es una conclusión a la cual llegó precipitadamente,no. Matsuoka Rin no es de los que se rinden sin dar una buena pelea. Y después de decenas de intentos fallidos, de pseudo-peluches que intentaban tener forma de caballa o delfín y terminaban siendo un engendro amorfo que con suerte parecía un pescado. Uno que había estado en alguna batalla campal subacuática por todas las manchas de sangre que lo decoraban.

  
Sus compañeros pensaron que eran pinchazos de jeringas los que tenía en sus manos y en sus brazos, menuda charla le tuvo que dar su entrenador antes de que Rin pudiera explicar que no eran producto de sustancias ilegales, sino de ''incompetencia textil''. Como decidió denominarlo para aliviar la tensión generada entre él y su entrenador. Aunque aclarar las cosas no hizo que el tema quedara zanjado, en absoluto. Ahora tenía que soportar las burlas de todos sus compañeros que pensaban que estaba intentándole hacer un regalo a su novia. Aclarar que Haru era un hombre, antes de aclarar que estaba soltero, hizo que las cosas empeoraran. Porque ahora no sólo pensaban que era gay, sino que ademas tenía novio. En menudo lío se había metido. Sólo por intentar manufacturar un regalo.

Pero esos días habían quedado atrás, iba a comprarle algún regalo prefabricado, ponerlo en una caja y enviarlo a destino. Sólo eso, nada más, sin complicaciones extra. Y esperar que con el tiempo sus compañeros de equipo se olvidaran de todo el asunto. Intentar explicar que no era homosexual sólo empeoraba las cosas. Había estado hablando demasiado tiempo y con demasiado entusiasmo de Haru y cuánto más les decía que era sólo un amigo, un rival, menos le creían y más le decían ''está bien, nosotros no juzgamos''. Lo cual no era del todo cierto, ya que algunos de sus compañeros empezaron a ponerse tímidos en el vestuario cerca de él, en realidad, trataban de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de él, siempre vestidos, los más exagerados hasta intentaban no quedarse solos con él. Todo eso lo hacían disimuladamente,o por lo menos lo intentaban, pero Rin y el resto del equipo se daban cuenta. Todo esto, también causó que otros del equipo salieran abiertamente del closet, causó una especie de revolución. En otras palabras todo se le fue de las manos.

Cierra su laptop, da un suspiro y vuelve a mirar la montaña de peluches tirada en un rincón de su dormitorio universitario compartido. Rin no era desordenado, era un maniático del orden incluso, pero con todo lo que había sucedido estaba tan nervioso que la manía por los peluches le ganó a cualquier otra manía. Cuando estába por rendirse y comprarle un libro de cascadas australianas, se iluminó. Se puso en acción y en unas maratónicas ocho horas consiguió un regalo artesanal, fabricado con sus propias manos que no parecía hecho por un niño de cinco años. Terminó todo pegoteado, sudoroso y agitado. Casi como si acabara de... Se detuvo antes de terminar esa frase en su mente, y se fue a dar una buena ducha.

En estos momentos se encuentra nuevamente frente a su computadora, mirándolo desde la pantalla se encuentra Haru, sus ojos brillan intensamente y su regalo está detrás. No necesita que el cumpleañero diga nada, lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que si sus ojos brillan de esa manera significa que logró el efecto deseado, simular un océano haciendo collage con diferentes tonos de azules y verdes y demás colores acuáticos.

 

Misión cumplida.

**Author's Note:**

> Podría estar mejor...  
> Podría estar peor...
> 
> En fin, es un drabble escrito en un ratín.


End file.
